Happy Birthday Sadie
by mollyworld
Summary: Its Sadie's 18th Birthday! Filled with action, adventure, and a little romance.


**Happy birthday Sadie**

Sadie woke up at 5 a.m. to the sound of her alarm clock reminding her to get ready for her Saturday morning shift. Ever since they introduced fresh donuts to the menu at the Big Donut, Sadie had to start waking up one hour earlier than usual.

She didn't mind so much this morning because today she turned 18 years old.

"I'm like a real adult, I can go to a strip club if I want to," she thought laughing to herself. And she found joy in knowing Lars couldn't since he was still only 17.

Her train of thought was interrupted by her mother Barb rushing down the stairs with a tray full of food.

"Happy Birthday Sadie!" she yelled as she plopped the tray on Sadie's lap, who laid upright in bed. On the tray had waffles, fruit and a small pink cupcake with a lit pink candle.

"Wow mom this looks great thanks," said Sadie as she blew out the candle and took a bite out of the cupcake.

"That's not all," said Barb. "Here's your present." Her mother gave her a white envelope covered in pink and purple flowers.

"You don't have to spoil me this much I'm not a kid anymore," said Sadie who despite her best efforts of appear mature couldn't hide her joy as she tore open the envelope to find a card with a hundred dollar bill inside.

"Don't even think about trying to give that back to me," said Barb as she raised her hand with her palm facing out like the true diva she was. "My beautiful talented daughter deserves to be spoiled on her 18th birthday."

"But..I," Sadie said before her mother interrupted her.

"Gotta go I'm late for work, enjoy your birthday sweetie," said Barb who left up the stairs and out the door to deliver mail to the Beach City residents.

Sadie finished her breakfast and had a shower before putting on her donut shirt. Sadie paused as she passed the bathroom mirror.

"What if I got dressed up today?" She thought. Sadie opened her makeup bag and took out mascara, eye shadow and a red lipstick. She created something close to a smoky eye and put on two coats of red lipstick.

Sadie wasn't much for jewelry either, but found the old studs she had when she first pierced her ears as a little girl and put them in.

"Wow I look pretty good, Lars and Steven are going to freak when they see me today," thought Sadie. "They probably won't even recognize me."

Sadie finished getting ready and went upstairs to put on her sneakers before heading out to work. Sadie checked her phone as she locked the door and saw that it was almost 6 a.m. She hadn't realized how long it took to get gussied up. "This is definitely a onetime thing," she thought.

Luckily Sadie lived close to the Big Donut so she was able to get to work by 6 a.m., to start making fresh donuts for today's customers. The Big Donut was open right at 7 a.m., as it always did when Sadie worked mornings.

She was a great employee, which is why she earned an extra 50 cents more than Lars, not that he knew of course.

Sadie had served two or three customers that morning before Lars showed up for his shift at 11 a.m.

"Morning Lars," said Sadie with a smile as Lars walked through the front door and went straight to the break room to get his daily coffee.

"Yeah hey," he said, tired from staying up all night playing video games as he usually did when he didn't have to work the early morning shifts.

He closed the door behind him as he entered the break room before running out again after he realized how dolled up Sadie looked today.

Lars stared in awe at Sadie for a couple seconds before she asked him, "What?"

"Uh nothing be out in a minute," said Lars who walked back to the break room trying to play it cool.

Sadie had a huge smile on her face. "I think he liked it," she said to herself.

Moments later Steven burst through the door, "Sadie!" He shouted before running up to the counter holding a long thin object covered in cookie cat wrapping paper.

"Happy Birthday Sadie!" he exclaimed before handing over the mysterious gift.

"Thank you Steven," said Sadie as Lars was coming out of the break room with his coffee. "The wrapping paper is cute."

"What's that stupid thing?" asked Lars still grouchy despite being on his second cup of coffee.

"It's an ancient gem spear from the Strawberry Battlefields," said Steven. "I've been saving it for Sadie's birthday!"

As the words "Sadie's birthday" left Steven lips, Lars spat out his coffee, getting most of it on Steven.

"Lars!" yelled Sadie in an irritated tone.

"I have to take my lunch break," Lars said quickly before running out the front door with his coffee.

Sadie let out a noise of disapproval that would put Marge Simpson to shame, before cleaning the coffee Lars spat off of Steven and the floor.

"You look really pretty today," said Steven. "Your makeup looks similar to the way I did it for Beach-a-Palooza last year."

"Yeah who would have known I would learn how to do my makeup from you Steven," said Sadie as they both laughed.

"Wow Lars really wanted his lunch huh Sadie?" Steven asked puzzled.

"His shift started less than five minutes ago it was supposed to be my lunch break," she said still salty. "Whatever screw Lars let's see that spear!"

Steven and Sadie unwrapped the gift together. It was a few inches taller than Sadie and was varying shades of red with small triangle designs all over the handle. While the tip of the spear was a long thin crystal.

"Steven this thing is incredible!" said Sadie as she tested it out in the store mimicking her fish murdering skills she picked up from their previous island adventure.

Stars formed in his eyes as he watched her. "Sadie you're like a warrior princess," Steven said as he took out his smart phone to snap some pictures.

"We should do a photoshoot!" yelled Steven with excitement.

Sadie put the spear on the counter and thought about it before she answered.

"You know what?" she said. "Let's do it. Lars takes off whenever her want. And I was supposed to go on break anyways."

Sadie turned the sign on the front of the store from open too close and locked the door while Steven held her spear. He brought her up to the temple where they warped to the Strawberry Battlefields to do their photo shoot in, "the OG setting" as Steven called it.

Sadie took off her work shirt to pose in her red sports bra.

"I picked the right bra today," Sadie thought to herself celebrating the tiny victory.

She ran over to one of the giant strawberries, spear in hand, and posed as if she had just defeated it in battle.

"That's great!" said Steven as he snapped pictures furiously. "The camera loves you!"

The two got through capturing three more poses when they heard a loud rumble. As they looked over to the source of the noise a giant corrupted gem burst from a pile of wild strawberries with a snarl.

"Steven look out!" shouted Sadie as the monster came barreling towards Steven, who was able to create protective bubble before the monster rammed straight into him with it's enormous horn.

Steven went flying, but he was unharmed as the bubble burst after falling several meters away.

The corrupted gem resembled an earth rhino but was twice the size, with varying shades of red and a large red gemstone on its belly. The monster blended in so well with the wild strawberries it could easily use them for camouflage.

After knocking Steven out, the creature began to charge Sadie. To defend herself Sadie put one foot back and threw the spear with all her might at the monster. The weapon pierced the monster's right shoulder but didn't go in far enough to poof it entirely.

The blow did distract the monster long enough for Sadie so run beneath it and grab the beasts gem stone. Pulling with all her might Sadie was able to remove the stone from the gems physical form to poof it.

Sadie stood there trying to catch her breath as Steven ran over to bubble the gem and send it back to the temple.

"Wow Sadie that's two for two," said Steven. "I should tell the gems to start bringing you on missions!"

"That's okay I prefer working the Big Donut where it's safe," said Sadie "We should probably get back now its been almost an hour."

Steven and Sadie warped back to the temple and ran over to the Big Donut. Sadie got out her keys but the door was already unlocked.

"Lars must be back," she thought.

They opened the front door and Lars came out of the break room when he heard the jingle.

"Where were you guys?" Lars said in a worried tone. "The boss man dropped by, you're lucky I was here to cover for you."

"Thanks Lars. We were just having a little photoshoot," said Sadie who took a seat on one of the stools to relax.

"Wow you look pretty beat up I thought you we're trying to be a beauty queen now," said Lars trying to be a smartass.

"She's a warrior princess!" said Steven to defend her.

"Well whatever here happy birthday," said Lars as he handed Sadie a rectangular gift covered in the ripped up cookie cat wrapping paper from Steven's present and held together with dozens of pieces of tape.

Sadie unwrapped the gift to see an original copy of _Evil Bear 2._ It was a rare VHS tape and the only person Sadie knew who owned it was Ronaldo.

"Oh my god Lars where did you get this," she said in awe.

"I bought it off Ronaldo," said Lars. "That dork would only sell it to me when he found out it was for you. He made me pay a hundred bucks for it."

Lars was caught off guard when Sadie ran up to him and gave him a hug. He smiled and blushed.

"Thank you Lars," Sadie said. "Thank you too Steven. This is my favourite birthday ever."


End file.
